Blaze Bluebelle and Blysse
by babyiris
Summary: The story of Roger and April's daughter and grand-daughter. April and Angel lives.
1. 1994: Bluebelle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. However Eli, Bluebelle and any other characters you don't recognize are mine. **

**1994**

Bluebelle Léa Avril Ericcson is a ten-year-old who was raised for a year to hate animals. "Animals aren't important!" people would tell her besides this, Bluebelle was bright and caring (to people at least).

September 6, 1994. Bluebelle's thirty-year-old mother, April came for a visit. Her blissful green eyes turned to rainy gray at the fact that the framed newspaper articles of abused and dead animals were looked at as miracles in this house.

"Are you….okay, mom….me?" Bluebelle asked as she watched a tear roll down her face. April was heart-broken. Bluebelle is now being brainwashed to believe animals aren't meaningful! She thought of the love Bluebelle had for Lady and the Tramp and The Aristocats and the stories Bluebelle wrote about the cat named Bluebelle and now animals were next to nothing.

That evening as Blysse slept. April, her father; Roger and her step-mother; Mimi argue about how Bluebelle is told to see animals. April wanted Bluebelle to see animals as families and believe that animals are a lot like her. Roger and Mimi saw otherwise.

"Blue is not being brainwashed woman!" Roger insisted. April did not like being called 'woman' and knew her daughter hated being called 'Blue'. She refused to back down and say "you're right. I shouldn't have over-reacted." Unlike the step-mother, who to see that lady just take this lightly broke her heart.

"Aren't you going to say something?" April asked her. Mimi rolled her eyes and got up to hug Roger.

"They're just animals, they die every day." She said.

"And that's why I like her." Roger said, and then in the blink of an eye he kissed Mimi. Hurtfully April walked to Bluebelle's room. Woke her up at 10:59 pm and the two of them left to go live back in Owen Sound, Ontario to live with Bluebelle's caring step-father; thirty -year-old Canadian native Eli Almonth.

In Canada, Eli and April worked at an animal shelter for neglected and abused. Day in and day out they spend healing injured animals and love the neglected ones. On the side they sing country songs.

On the eighth, they took Bluebelle to meet a very special kitten.

"This is Blysse." Eli said holding a golden and white kitten in his hand. Bluebelle noticed Blysse's eyes had bruises around them. "She is six-months-old and already abused." Bluebelle felt something, something strong. So strong it could lift the whole wide world. She loved Blysse so much that she wanted to adopt her, but they just couldn't, Eli placed Blysse back in the room to join her parents.


	2. 1994: The kidnap of Blysse and Paul

_**Dear Roger and Mimi,**_

_**Owen Sound is amazing! I met a little kitten named Blysse. It broke my heart to see here. I sent you a picture. I'm sure the picture will touch your heart, like it did with me.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Bluebelle L**__**é**__**a Avril Ericcson**_

The gang looked at a picture Bluebelle has taken of a white and golden kitten with bruises around her eyes. Bluebelle is being brainwashed to love animals. They had to do something!

Angel went to Owen Sound to adopt Blysse and her brother Paul.

"I'm sorry sir." Eli said, "You don't have enough money to raise this kitten and you killed a dog for money." Angel didn't give up that night he kidnapped Blysse and her brother, Paul (who was also abused). He flew back to New, York and the gang sold Blysse and Paul for nearly $1.000.00 dollars.

_**Dear Roger and Mimi,**_

_**I am so sad! Blysse and her brother Paul are gone! I miss them so much. Mom, Dad and Jonathan, who took care of Paul, are all worried aussi! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Bluebelle L**__**é**__**a Avril Ericcson**_

_**Dear Blue,**_

_**Yeah, Angel went to Owen Sound and got two kittens. We sold them and with the money are going to England. And what does 'aussi' mean?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Roger, Mimi and the gang**_

Bluebelle was heart-broken. The world was flipping in front of her eyes. She trusted them and they are truly selfish. Bluebelle knew April cared about her, so dose Eli and Jonathan. Bluebelle didn't understand. She put on Anne of Green Gables. She knew that Anne sees the world in an amazing, that's kind of hard, but not impossible. She decide to write more stories of Bluebelle the cat.


	3. 2004: Blysse Mira Belle Ericcson

**2004**

**February 18 : **On December 6, 2002 Bluebelle met Blaze Léo Riley Andies, a guy from Sudbury. On August 12, 2003, she was excepting a baby. Today the Bluebelle, Blaze, April, Eli and Blaze's parents; Emerald and Riley Andies welcomed a beautiful jewel.

"What will you name this baby?" Emerald Andies. Bluebelle thought of Blysse. Blaze knew all about the story of Blysse and Paul. He knew a little girl named Mirabelle and like the name. The name was perfect.

Blysse Mira Belle Ericcson was born on February 18, 2004 at 4:20 pm to Bluebelle Léa Avril Ericcson and Blaze Léo Riley Andies. Parents; Eli and April Almonth and Riley and Emerald Andies were here to celebrate the start of Blysse's life. Here's to a spectacular and fulfilled life little Blysse. The world awaits you!


End file.
